minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.7/build 2
The first Beta of Update 1.7. See changelog. New Features *Added basic Scoreboard functionality – Enable with the Experimental Gameplay toggle. More Scoreboard features will be coming in later releases. *Food can now be eaten in Creative mode and Peaceful difficulty. *Command Block functionality can now be toggled using the commandblocksenabled game rule. Changes *Mentions of player names are now highlighted yellow in chat. *Typing in chat will show an autocomplete list of player names. *Made it easier to find purchased content, search, and go home from the top of the Marketplace screen. Fixes *Fixed several crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when breaking a door that many Villagers were trying to open or enter ( ). *Fixed a crash that occurred when attempting to stack Explorer Maps when trading with a Cartographer Villager. *Fixed a crash that occurred when a Trident with Channeling was shot from a Dispenser and hit a mob or player during a thunderstorm. *It is now easier to see through water in Flat worlds ( , ). *If a pet forgets what player is their owner after updating the game, it will sit down and wait for someone to interact with them & this player becomes the new owner of the pet. The pet doesn't need to be re-tamed with items ( ). *Monster Spawners no longer drop as items after an explosion ( ). *Crouching on Ladders will no longer stop when opening the pause menu or inventory screen ( ). *Rails are once again broken by flowing water. *Land-based mobs now play sounds underwater. *Fixed visual effects not appearing when using an enchanted Trident with Riptide ( ). *Sound once again resumes after receiving a notification on iOS devices ( ). *Mobs can no longer spawn in small gaps unless they can fit ( ). *Flaming arrows once again ignite Minecarts with TNT ( ). *Fixed several items not stacking properly in inventory and Chests when using touch input ( ). *Barrier Blocks can no longer be destroyed by the Ender Dragon ( ). *When dealing killing blows to mobs using Knockback, they now actually get knocked back! ( ). *Infinity Bow arrows are no longer picked up immediately after being fired when the Bow is slightly drawn ( ). *Enderman can no longer spawn in two block high gaps with Slabs above ( ). *Cured Zombie Villagers spawned from Zombie Villages can now be traded with ( ). *Mobs can now walk through Soul Sand with Nether Wart ( ). *Banners now have the correct placing and breaking sounds ( ). *Renamed Spawn Eggs now produce renamed mobs. *Fixed trapdoors losing their orientation after being cloned. *Item tooltips that display Can break and Can be placed on now show the proper translation for the given blocks. *Fixed structures generating inside Ocean Monuments. *Fixed overlapping text on the Enchantment Table screen. *Raw Cod and Cooked Cod items are now properly named. *Armored Withers can no longer be damaged with thrown Tridents. *Adjusted in-hand placement of Bows and Tridents in split screen. *Fixed input on Minecarts with Command Block not saving between game sessions. *Pigs with Saddles now throw players off their back when they start moving though 2-block-high bodies of water. *Fixed players getting stuck in the edges of Old Worlds at 128 or in the Void. *The inventory of ridden mounts can no longer be accessed by another player while you are riding it. *Synced cloud worlds on Xbox One now display the proper date on the Worlds list. *Enchantment Books are no longer lost after using an Anvil to rename an item and adding an incompatible enchantment. *Tridents with Loyalty no longer get lost in the void when used in the End. *Drowned no longer have swimming animation while riding in boat. *Removed the Take Half tooltip when highlighting the Anvil's output slot. *Releasing a Tropical Fish from a Bucket of Fish no longer releases a random fish but the one that was originally caught. *Using the Quick Move option now properly stacks the taken items with stacks of the same item in the player inventory when there is an empty hotbar slot. *Phantom spawn eggs can now be obtained using Pick Block. *The command can now run whilst a title is visible on screen ( ). *Sea Pickles now break instantly in Survival mode ( ). *Swimming while moving the camera with touch controls no longer breaks blocks ( ). *Autofill commands now recognize a player name in brackets and places it between quotes ( ). *Leads no longer detach and disappear when reentering a world ( ). *Fixed a bug where it was sometimes not possible for a player to place a block in the same block space where they are standing ( ). *The command now reliably teleports riders with entities. *Players no longer teleport to vehicles/mobs that are hit by an Ender Pearl when the vehicle/mob is in the player's render distance. *When a player equips a carved Pumpkin as a helmet, the player's marker now disappears from the Locator Maps of other players. *Only the player riding a mount can now access the mount's inventory. *Players using controllers can again drop held items while in a minecart. *Mobs now stop moving when all movement components are removed from their behavior. *Using behavior files to change the shooting location of a projectile no longer makes the projectile shoot and miss the target. *Horses in the same boat as you no longer get hit when targeted by blocks in front of you ( ). *Items can once again be dropped while in a boat. *Fixed a crash that occurred when loading the settings screen right after loading a resource pack. *Cursor d-pad input no longer gets stuck on the inventory screen or pause menu ( ). Category:Beta